


Son of Odin

by wibblywobblymess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is locked away on Asgard. </p><p>Kari, the sole guardian of her young brother River, is his Reader, the one who visits Loki at his prison and reads to him. The one person who always comes to visit, and one of the very few who show positively no fear. </p><p>But Loki becomes more than a "client" to Kari, when the rest of her life comes crumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Whatever happened to Lok-“

“We do  _not_  talk about the second son of Odin.”

“Why not?”

“Because of what he has done.”

                The room was quiet, and the children looked around at each other as Kari raised a brow from her place at the back of the room. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat, waiting for the teacher at the front to look back at her.

“I’m here for River.”

                River, who had been sitting quietly in the middle of the classroom, gathered his things, and climbed to his feet, following Kari from the room without another word. He held his things to his chest, following her down the hall, until she finally breathed out a sigh, and shook her head.

“Who asked about him this time?”

“Langley…we were speaking about the War, and Jotunheim…and someone asked about the interruption when Thor was to become King.” Kari sighed, but reached down, patting her hand lightly against River’s arm.

“Which led to Loki. I see. Well, are you ready for practice?”

“Yes, Kari.”

                The two parted ways a few moments later, him heading through a set of doors to receive more training with a sword, and her heading down the corridor to another wing of the building. The hall was long, and felt so endless, as she strolled passed a few guards, and more citizens, most of whom shared a smile with her as they passed.

                Down another corridor, and through another large door, and Kari stopped, taking a breath at the sight of the stairs, half covered in shadows, that loomed before her. It took her a moment before she was able to gather herself, and make her way down the seemingly bottomless steps. Finally, with a soft grunt as her feet thumped against the solid ground, she reached the bottom, and raised her eyes to see through the shadow.

                Two flames flickered from the torches perched near the wall, casting the two guards outside the door in an eerie glow. The moment that she came into view, their heels snapped together, their staffs clanked as they crossed in front of the door.

“Halt!” She stopped, and crossed her hands over her stomach, waiting for them to look at her. “Who goes there?”

“Kari…the reader. May I enter?” Neither guard spoke for a moment, but they did finally raise their staffs, and part their feet, standing more securely on either side of the door.

“You may enter,” one spoke, and, with a nod, she stepped between them, pushing open the door before closing it behind her.

                The room was edged in darkness, with only a single torch lit near the door, and she took the item into her hands, moving around to light the other torches. As she replaced the original torch, she heard a voice behind her, and paused, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I did not think you’d come back again.”

“I have been assigned to give you some kind of interaction. No matter how much to attempt to scare me away, I will come back,” she answered, finally turning to see him.

Across the room, behind a glass barrier, was Loki, his legs chained to the wall, his eyes nearly sunken into his head. He looked sickly, as he did every day that she came to see him, and his eyes were dull. It had been a few years since he had seen the light of day, but, as with every day since he had been locked into that cell, he still tried to be intimidating. He always tried to get under the skin of the people who came in for him – the guards, the servants, even Kari. But of all the people to come and go in the three years he’d been locked up, Kari was the only to have come and not left. She refused to be intimidated, to be frightened, by him. He was chained up, what had she to fear?

Smoothing her hands across the front of her dress, Kari crossed the floor, pushing the back of her skirt to her legs, and lowered her body to the floor, curling her legs beside her.

“Are you going to try to scare me again, Loki? Or do you want me to tell you what the teachers say of you?” He bared his teeth as he growled, and rolled his eyes.

“What they say means nothing.”

“They say  _nothing_. They do not talk of the second son of Odin, that is what one teacher said to her class today. They tried to bring you up, the children did…but the teacher stopped them.”

“Why?”

“Because of what you have done. Which…could be either what you did here, or what you did on Midgard. Although…” He raised a brow as he peered across the floor at her, and smirked.

“Although?”

“I think those who are still  _afraid_  of you need to find something else to do with their time. You are a prisoner, securely chained to the wall, behind a thick wall of glass and guarded by some of the strongest men in Asgard. How is it, honestly, that I have been the only  _constant_ in your life for three years, and the warriors cannot last even six months?” Loki growled at her, and lunged towards the glass, stopped mere inches from her by the chain.

                Kari didn’t flinch, but did raise a brow as she shifted to look up at him.

“I have told you. I do not fear you. Now sit down, and I will tell you another story. Or stand there fuming, and I will abandon you for the night.” That caught him, and, shuffling back a step, he lowered his body to the floor with a nod.

“Alright.” That was always the phrase to get him – her threat to abandon him. He had been abandoned enough, and it was still constantly happening. She had been so constant for three years – as much as he wanted out of that cell, and as much as he loved to scare the people around him, he couldn’t turn away someone so familiar. The one person who wasn’t afraid of him.

                Her voice was gentle, soft, as she recounted a story to him. A story she had read _years_  earlier, when the Bifrost was intact, and she had visited Midgard out of curiosity. It was a story by a Midgardian author named Poe, about a black cat. And despite all the stories she’d read, and even the books she’d brought back to Asgard after her trip, Loki seemed to enjoy the stories of Poe the most. And this night, as they sat, and she talked, she watched him close his eyes, and smirk, as he envisioned the story in his head.

                The final words passed her lips, and she crossed her hands in her lap, waiting for him to open his sunken eyes to see her.

“That was a good one.”

“Thank you…” For a moment, neither said anything, before she took a breath, and climbed to her feet. “Is there anything in particular you would like to hear tomorrow?” she asked, watching as he moved to his feet, and shook his head.

“Poe.”

“I can do that,” she agreed, smiling and nodding. “Get some rest…I’ll see you tomorrow.” As she turned, and started for the door, Loki cleared his throat.

“What is it like outside?” She stopped, and raised a brow, peering back at him.

“…beautiful. As it has been for centuries.” Loki nodded, and she could see the slightest glimpse of longing as he lowered his body to his bed.

“I wish I could see it again.” Kari froze for a second, staring at the sadness that formed on his face, before she finally managed to blink, and look away.

“…I will see you…tomorrow…Loki.”

“Goodnight, Kari.”


	2. Chapter 2

                Three years.

                Kari had been doing this duty, sitting every night with Loki to tell him a story, or fill him in on what has been happening, for three years. Every night, she took River from his classes to his training, and then descended the shadow stairs to his prison. Every night, she sat on the floor on one side of the glass, staring him down as he attempted to intimidate her before giving in for the story. He was like a child, and it was, after time, endearing. Kari even looked forward to it. And she always felt a twinge of sadness as she left him, to retrieve River from training and take him home.

                But after leaving him that night, she felt something else. She felt a longing to be on the other side of the glass with him, or, better yet, have him on her side of the glass. It took a lot of strength for her to push the thoughts away, and focus on her brother, instead.

“What story did you tell him tonight?”

“A story by Poe…the one I told you yesterday, about the cat.”

“Did he like it?”

“Yes he did,” she said lightly, tucking the blanket around his sides as she sat upon the bed. “Are you warm?”

“Yes.”

“Comfortable?”

“Absolutely.” She smiled, and dotted a kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep, River…I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Kari.”

                It was like she was in a daze the next day, simply going through the motions, as her mind kept drifting back to the way Loki looked when she left him. That longing, that sadness. It was something she had never seen before, something that wasn’t going away.

                Like the night before, she left River at training, and traipsed down the steps to the cell, pausing only to announce herself and open the door before lighting the torches.

“Loki?” He didn’t answer right away, but she heard the chain scrape the floor as she replaced the torch and turned to see him.

“You never start the conversation. Is everything alright?”

“Of course,” she lied, crossing the floor and lowering her body. He knew it was a lie, he could see it in the way she moved, the way she looked around. Something was bothering her.

“Kari?”

“You wanted to hear Poe again, right?” she asked, pushing her hair back as she looked towards his feet.

“Kari.”

“How about one about a Raven? It isn’t so much a story, as it is a poem.”

“Stop!” She raised her eyes at the sharpness in his voice, and frowned as he stared over at her.

“…what?”

“There is something different about you tonight. Your mind is not here.” Neither of them looked away, eyes locked on each other, until he knitted his brows together. “Has something happened to River?”

“What? No. River is fine.”

“Then what is it?” Kari was startled at how concerned he sounded, but she didn’t show it – she shook her head, and ran a hand down her face.

“I’m just not quite myself today,” she lied, before pointing to the floor. “Will you sit, so I can tell you a story? Because I can leave.”

“You should stop that – one day I might let you,” he said, although he did take a seat on the floor.

                Kari hesitated, before shifting her seat, and smoothing out the fabric of her dress.

“Once upon a midnight dreary…while I pondered, weak, and weary…” she started, her voice low but loud enough for him to hear.

                 _Mind on the poem…mind on the poem…_  She had to keep that playing in the back of her head as she spoke to Loki, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. What was happening to her? How could someone she had grown so accustomed to over the past years  _now_  be touching a part of her mind that made her blush just thinking about him?

                As she finished that evening, and climbed to her feet to leave, neither of them spoke. He simply stood and moved to his bed as she crossed to the door. She paused, and turned, her hand on the handle.

“….sleep well, Loki…” she said, hearing the chain clank as he froze, before she opened the doors and stepped back into the dark hallway. Those words had never passed her lips before, not for him, and even she wasn’t sure what she’d just said as she walked out. Her eyes were wide, and she was baffled by her own voice, as she raced up the winding steps, and hurried to find River.

                With River fast asleep, Kari was, she knew, free to go to bed herself. But she couldn’t. She sat up, her back against the pillow, unable to shake the look on Loki’s face when she told him to sleep well. He seemed so surprised by the notion that it was breaking her heart. That cell was all he had for three years, the only place to call “home”, and it never occurred to her that he had a hell of a time sleeping in it.

                The night was wearing on, and she was finding herself completely incapable of sleep, no matter what she tried. With a defeated sigh, and a soft curse under her breath, she shoved her body from the bed, redressed in more appropriate attire – it was still a night dress, but it was less revealing than the one she had been in – and made her way back to the winding hall, the endless steps, and the leery guards standing watch beside the door. She stood before them, silently, as they took in her appearance.

“It is too late at night for visitors.”

“It is only me. I won’t be long. Please…let me see him, for just a moment?” Neither wanted to, as they met each other’s gaze across the door, but they had seen Kari enough in three years to know she didn’t let it go when she wanted something. Had they denied her, she’d have stood there, talking to them like children, until they opened the doors.

“…you have five minutes,” they ordered, before moving their staffs, and allowing her to open the door. She didn’t take the torch, as she usually did. Instead, she pushed the door closed, and moved almost blindly towards the glass.

                It was so silent, the only sound being the crackling of the flame behind her, that she was a little unnerved being there. Her feet slipped across the cool floor, her hands wringing before her, but she finally found the wall, and stopped, her fingers resting on the barricade between them.

“Are you awake, Loki?” The chains moved, and she heard him take a sharp breath, before he answered.

“Kari?” 

“How often do you actually sleep?” she asked, the question catching him off-guard as he stopped a few feet from the bed. She saw him, faintly, in the dim light of the torch, as he lowered his head, and shrugged.

“Not often…and certainly not well…” Sighing softly, Kari moved her hand up above her head, and swiped it over the glass.

                The first time she’d been to Midgard, the  _only_  time, actually, she had been to Midgard, she was surprised to learn that they weren’t able to do the things that Asgardians could. Magic, they called it. It was unfamiliar, uncharted territory, and she came to quickly realize how afraid they were of it when, while looking at the books in the shop, she found one on the Salem Witch Trials. She was careful about the things she did, and the things she said, after that, not wanting to be kept away from Asgard for anything.

                Above her head, as her hand moved, she left behind the sight of a window, with the moonlight gleaming in to light up the floor around Loki. He stumbled back, blinking as he shielded his eyes, before, after a moment, they adjusted, and he looked up at the moon in awe. Dark circles were visible in the moonlight, lining his eyes, but for the first time since she began to read to him, he seemed so calm, and so happy. It wasn’t just a faux moon – it was a window, formed in the glass, so he could see the actual moon, even if only for a moment, before it faded. His smile stayed, though, and he lowered his head to see her.

“I hope you can sleep a little better tonight, Loki…and I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep that up longer.”

“Kari.” She paused in mid-turn, and tilted her head to glance back at him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” With a blush and a smile, she nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving Loki to flop onto the bed once more, and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

                The next few visits, Loki looked better. The dark circles had faded a bit, and he seemed a bit happier to see Kari, even though he did, still, try to intimidate her. But it was their game – he would try, she would stare, and then she would tell him a story. Something was different now, though neither would say so. Before she left, she would graze her hand across the glass separating them, leaving him with a view of the setting sun, knowing only he would see it, and it would be gone within moments of the moon coming into view.

                She was a meticulously timed person – never late, never early. It was one of the things she forced upon herself after returning from Midgard. But something about being in that room with Loki made her being to forget about time.

                For the first time since she became completely responsible for her young brother, Kari was late to get him from training. She was running, her feet pounding upon the floor as she hurried down the hall, and was blushing and embarrassed as she found him, frowning, waiting for her.

“You’re never late.”

“I know, and I’m  _so sorry_ , River. The story took longer than I intended – he kept asking questions.” It was a lie, sort of, but she couldn’t tell him she had gotten lost in conversation. _Conversation_ , with a broken prince. The people of Asgard would have thought she was losing her mind, seeing as how many wouldn’t even say his name.

                But River peered up at her, and shrugged, before taking her hand and walking back home beside his sister.

“You can stay later with him, if you have a longer story to tell. I can always play with Laus and Peter,” he offered, smiling as she looked at him. A small smile formed on her lips, and, squeezing his hand, she nodded.

“I think that can be allowed. As long as you  _promise_  me that you will be safe. And, on your best behavior.”

“I always am.”

                It was a surprise when she showed up the following night with a book in her hands. It had been over a year since she read him a story off the page – it was always in her head. She was always recalling the story, the poem, or paraphrasing, not wanting to bring the book all the way down just to read for half an hour. But when the doors parted, and her feet thumped upon the floor to signal her entrance, Loki raised his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of her clutching an old, leather bound book in her hands.

“You actually brought a book?” he asked, eyes wide. She smiled, and nodded.

“River and I made an agreement…as long as he is on his best behavior, he can play with his friends after training, and I will read to you a little longer at night. I thought you might enjoy the company for longer.” He didn’t answer, but he did smile, and take his place on the floor across the glass from her.

                As she finished the first half of the story, and folded down the corner to mark where she’d stopped, she closed the book, and raised her eyes to see him. He was smiling at her, and nodding his approval.

“That one is really good. How is it you still have stories to tell me, after three years?” he asked curiously, climbing to his feet. A snicker passed her lips as she stood, and shrugged.

“Some of these stories are from the people on Asgard…though if they were to ever find out why I asked for stories, they might lose their minds.”

“Are they truly that angry at me?” Kari shifted her stance, and she nodded hesitantly.

“You killed a lot of Midgardians, Loki…you waged war on the Jotun, without  _proper_  cause. You did a lot of bad things.” The growl that sounded startled her slightly, but she cleared her throat as he turned his back to the glass. “It happens to every race, Loki. There is always that one person in time that people feel a desire to detest. But there is always someone who supports what they did. And always someone who knows how to forgive and forget…”

“It’s time for you to leave now.”

                Things had been going so well! Why did she feel the need to say  _anything_  about what the others thought of him? Frowning, she moved closer, and put her hand on the glass.

“Loki, I’m sorry.”

“Leave.”

“Would it make any difference if I told you th-“

“ _Now_.”

                A soft breath passed her lips, and she shook her head, taking a step back. He wasn’t budging on his order, and, dropping her shoulders, she turned on her heels and made her way to the door. If he didn’t want to see her, fine – she needed to be getting River home, anyway. At least, that was her excuse, for trying not to appear offended.

                But River always knew if something had upset her. Not always when something was on her mind, not always when she was lying, but  _always_  when she was upset. And he said so, as she walked beside him home.

“Did Loki yell at you again?”

“What?” she asked, peering down at him with a brow raised.

“You’re upset. You just came from reading. I would assume he yelled at you.” Kari scoffed, but sighed, and shrugged.

“I brought up that people are still angry…even now, still a sore subject. I tried to apologize, but you know, that does me no good – he’s as stubborn as his brother used to be.” River hooked an arm around his sister, giving her a partial squeeze, as she paused to open the door for him.

“His loss…though maybe he’ll come around.”

                River had the uncanny ability to make her smile. He was only twelve, so young and pure, so unaware of what horrid things were out there. Yes, he knew what Loki had done, on Asgard as well as on Midgard, but he also knew the truth, the events that occurred before, because Kari had told him.

The rest of the world was keen on casting Loki as the enemy, the monster, the bad guy, but Kari had talked the truth from him, had found out what started everything, back when Thor was cast out. It was the reason she wouldn’t leave him like everyone else. It was why she was determined to stay, to come back every day to read to him. Someone had to. Someone needed to be a constant in his life.

                It felt like Kari’s duty to make sure River, at the very least, knew the truth about the prince. And River had never had a reason to doubt his sister. She was all he had left, now, after their parents died during war. Their father was in the battle, their mother, a casualty at home. She died to protect them, as he did, leaving behind an infant and a wreck. Kari hid her fear and her pain well – people were certain she wasn’t grieving for her loss. But with River now her sole responsibility, she didn’t have time to mourn. She didn’t have time to be alone and cope – she had to raise him, and she had to be the adult.

                Nothing made her regret her choices, as he smiled back her on his way to his room. He was her little brother, her only family. If anyone could make her feel like she did the right thing, made the right choice, it was him. And as he strolled off to his room, to put his things down and ready for dinner, leaving his voice on her ear, she smiled, and shook her head. Even knowing what Loki did, River still let her have the hope that he would get better. For her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

                Despite Loki telling her as she entered the room to leave him be, and repeating as she left not to return, Kari ignored him, took her place beside the glass, and read to him, for the next couple of weeks. He huffed, constantly, and paced in his cell, as if he wanted her to think he didn’t care what she read. The joke was somewhat on him, though – she was rereading stories she’d read to him already. It was nothing new. She wasn’t even continuing the book she’d started before he first told her to leave.

                But the next week was drawing to a close, and on that night, like every night, Kari took River to training, before going down to the cell. And like every night before, upon entering the chamber and lighting the torches, she lowered her body to the ground with her legs curled at her side, and opened her book in her lap. This night, however, Loki took his seat across from her in silence, and listened as she began to read.

                It wasn’t long, maybe three pages, before she stopped, and raised a brow, looking over as Loki watched her read. He blinked, before looking away, and she smiled slightly, laying a finger across the page.

“Loki?” He glanced at her, but didn’t answer, making her purse her lips, and sigh. “I am sorry…for the things I said. I doubt it will mean anything…but I do not blame you for any of it…” she said, her voice soft. As he realized what she said, he furrowed his brow, and met her gaze, not sure whether he heard her correctly or not.

“You don’t?”

“No…you were treated rather badly, and I…cannot say I wouldn’t have been as angry had it been me.” As the smile curled on his lips, she blushed, shifted, and looked back down upon the page.

“Is that so?”

“Where were we? Oh…right…here…” she said, her finger finding the line she’d stopped on.

                It was difficult for her to keep her focus on the page, but after a while, and a few stops to clear her throat and correct herself for a mispronounced word, she did finish the story, and closed the book in her lap. She didn’t look at him right away, well aware he was still smirking at her, and knowing that if she did, she might giggle like a girl with a crush.

                And she didn’t have a crush on him…

                …did she?

                Finally, though, as she moved the book in her lap, she raised her eyes to meet his, and smiled.

“I guess…I will see you tomorrow, Loki…” she said, carefully climbing to her feet, peering over as he followed in suit.

“I don’t know that I’ve ever said this,” he started, turning to check the length of the chain. “…but I like that you’re still here…I don’t think anyone else would do as great a job as you do, reading to me.”

“Oh…well…thank you…” she said, a little stunned by his words.

“Thank you.”

                As a sheepish smile formed on her lips, the doors behind her flew open, and one guard peered in.

“Kari…something’s happened.”

                Her feet couldn’t carry her fast enough as she raced up the steps and down the winding hall. Her stomach was knotted, her heart sinking fast, as she panted, struggled to keep herself calm, and sprinted across another set of steps, down a few more halls, until she reached the partially opened doors, surrounded by the servants and the guards.

“Move!” she howled, knocking into them as she stumbled through the doors into the relic’s room.

The stone steps sent jolts through her legs as her feet pounded against them on the way down. Odin stood a few feet from the bottom of the steps, Thor a few steps from him, as two guards stood between them, and one more kneeled in the middle of the pathway. As she started passed Thor, his arm shot out, catching her and forcing her back.

“You do not want to see this.”

“Please tell me he’s alright, Thor, please, don’t let him…” The words stopped, choked off by the cries, as he closed his eyes, sorrow taking his features. “No…no no, please…no, that…no…”

                The guard stood, and peered back at Kari, as her eyes found the floor, and the near peaceful expression of her brother’s stained face as he lay still upon it.


	5. Chapter 5

                She was cold. And hollow. And completely lost.

                Her feet dragged as she thumped down the steps, less than gracefully, only stopping when the guard’s hand touched her arm.

“You cannot enter.”

“Get out of my way, I cannot talk you down tonight.” Even her voice was broken, and the guards looked at each other, pushing the door open for her. They knew what happened, and they were well aware that she was lucky to still be moving. What harm could she do?

                Holding her breath, Kari crossed the floor, and raised her hand, lighting the room without going for the torch. Loki groaned, growled, as he flopped around on the bed prior to sitting up.

“I was sleeping! Who thinks it a good idea to wa-…Kari, what happened to you?” he exclaimed, leaping to his feet at the sight of her.

                Blood stained the front of her gown, and even though it had been wiped from her hands, it still stained her skin pink as her arms trembled at her sides. Her face was pale, stained with tears, and her eyes were bloodshot, and fractured.

“River…”

“What happened to River?” Loki asked, moving to the end of his chain, grunting in frustration as her body dropped to the floor. Sobs rolled off her lips, her hands thrusting against the floor. Her words were gone, her restraint, lost, as it came out of her on the floor of his prison. He had no idea what had happened, no clue what had her so broken, but he knew it had to be as bad as possible. And he was pissed that he was stuck on the other side of the glass from her, when she needed him most.

                It felt like hours before she had calmed enough to sit up, and lean against the glass. Her body was still trembling, tears were still forming, but she could breathe, and she could talk. Thunking her head against the glass, and closing her eyes, Kari shook her head, and sniffled.

“Laus told him…the guards weren’t around…that it would be safe…that it would be fun…it was the  _relic’s_  chamber, he  _knew_  better,” she gasped, opening her eyes to peer across at a pitiful Loki. “They…have not replaced the Destroyer, not since…he was destroyed…they simply equipped the guards better, instructed them to attack on sight. Any visitors must be announced…they…were not…they were just there, they  _snuck in_ , Loki…”

“Oh no…” He knew where it was going, as she covered her face, and cried softly to herself. The guards did what they were instructed to do…they attacked on sight.

                River was gone.

                And Kari was all that was left, completely wrecked on the other side of the glass.

                He sat with her, quietly, as she cried, as she tried to force herself to regain composure, watching her body tremble against the glass. It was the first time in a long time she had felt so lost, and so helpless, and all she wanted, the only thing she wanted so desperately, was someone to tell her she would be alright. River was her only family, he was all she had left, and now she was all alone.

                For a while, she had completely forgotten she was in the prison, that Loki was on the other side of the glass. But the glass was still cool upon her skin, and she finally opened her eyes, tilting her head to see him on the other side.

“…Loki…?”

“Yes?”

“…what…would you do…if you were let out of there?” Oh, the lights flickered on in his eyes, and a small smirk instinctively appeared on his mouth before he cleared his throat, and sighed.

“…I don’t know…but…first thing I would do would be to put an arm around you.”

                That was certainly enough for her.  Pushing her trembling body back, she climbed to her feet, and put her hands on the glass, getting a good feel for it. Loki watched her, intently, intrigued, as she paced against the glass, touching it in various spots, before she finally dragged her hand along a large slab of it, repeatedly, until there was nothing left between her and him. He stared at her, as she ducked her head and stepped into his half of the cell. She ignored her nerves, her fears, her everything, and dropped to the cold floor beside him, tears starting once more as his arm moved around her broken form.

“I’ve got you…” His voice was soft, calm, as her head rested on his shoulder. Boy, he would have loved to get out of the prison. He’d been locked up, for three years, in a room split by glass, with his chamber bewitched against his use of magic. Even if he wanted to – and he certainly wanted to – use his own powers to get out of the chains, to get out of the glass, he wouldn’t be able to.

                But Kari could.

                Anyone else could.

                She had disobeyed a direct order to not use her magic in the prison when she put her hands on that glass, and she knew she would be punished for it. But at the moment, Kari couldn’t care less. Loki was the only other person that was a constant in her life, and it was because she wouldn’t back down. Now she needed him, more than he needed her, and she wasn’t afraid of the consequences of breaking the rules. The rules are what took River from her. She’d break them all if it made her feel better at this point.

                His hand was a security on her shoulder, holding her body against his side, as she closed her eyes. The tears were still brimming her eyes, but they weren’t falling, not as they had been. Her breathing had become steady. It was as though she had let it all out already, leaving only her loneliness and anger behind.

“What would you do, Loki…truly…if I removed your chains?”

“I’d stay here until you told me you didn’t need me anymore.” Her face burned as she sighed, and closed her eyes with a nod.

“The people on Asgard are out of their minds. You are far from a monster,” she murmured, tightening her grasp around her legs. “The monsters are out there,” she added, nodding towards the door. “Attack on sight, you must be joking – they were  _children_. And Laus is alive. Laus, the stupid little rat who suggested they go into the relic’s chamber, he is fine, he is safe at home. Have I not given enough already? Didn’t I deserve to keep him?” she asked, shaking her head as Loki rested his against her hair.

“You did…and I am so sorry, Kari…” he said softly, shaking his head. She shook her head again, but didn’t say any more, as she curled against him, and enjoyed the company of the man known across Asgard as a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

 

                No one had any suspicions that Kari had stopped reading positive things to Loki, when she read to him at all. She continued to tuck a book beneath her arm, and make her way down the steps to the chamber Loki was chained in. The only thing that made others look at her sideways was that she didn’t stop going in the days following River’s death. She kept her schedule, doing everything as she always had, except that River was not at her side. She wouldn’t tell the teacher she was there for River, but she would pass the classroom, walk to the training room, and then turn and head to the prison. The routine was so ingrained that she didn’t think twice about it.

                Instead of reading to Loki, though, she would take a seat on the floor either on the other side of the glass from him, or she would remove a section of glass, and take a seat beside him on the floor, where they would actually  _talk_. Not about her, but rather, she would ask him questions about everything, from when the Jotun trespassed and Thor retaliated, til Thor brought Loki back and he was locked in this chamber. She was desperate to hear what was in his head when he killed Laufey, when he attacked Earth.

                It unnerved him when, after about a week, she was late. She was never late. It was not her nature to be late. But she was. And he was left pacing the floor, listening to the chain scrape across the floor, until the doors finally cracked across the way. He stopped, turning to see her walk in, her head down, her knuckles white as they gripped onto a book.

“Kari?”

“I will kill them myself.” His heart stopped as she lifted her head, her face as red as the blood that once stained her dress.

“What?”

“Those  _fools_  that killed my brother,” she growled, tossing her book to the floor with a grunt. “I spoke with Odin and Thor, I wanted to know what was being done about the guards, and about Laus. Laus is not being punished for sneaking them into the relic’s room, as he is just a  _boy_ ,” she spat, before shaking her head. “And those guards aren’t even being taught to announce  _themselves_. They are still given the direct order to kill on sight if a person has not been let inside.”

“Kari…” She thrust her hand out against the glass, dragging it down to remove the partition before she stepped in, and crossed towards him.

“They are acting as though this was River’s fault! Even Laus said it was River’s idea – that wasn’t what he told me, when it happened. But that is the story he is sharing now, and I just…oooh,” she growled, moving around Loki and crouching to grab at the chain on his ankle.

“What are you doing?”

“I hate this chain, and with the way I feel right now, I have every understanding of why you did what you did. You are not a monster, and you are not the enemy. They are.” With that, she pulled the chain from his leg, and let it clatter against the floor.

                A smirk appeared on his lips as he shook his free leg, before he pulled Kari into his arms and guided her head to his shoulder.

“You listen to me, Kari. It is not your place to do what I have done. You are going to be punished enough for putting a hole in that wall, but for releasing me? You could be…”

“I have no fear for what will be done to me. What reason do I have to be afraid?” Her voice was soft against his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“Think of what you’ll be leaving.”

“My parents are gone. My brother, taken from me. The closest thing I have to a friend is you.”

“And I would be rather lonely without your daily visits.” Kari opened her eyes, a brow raised, before pulling back to see him.

“I cannot let this go without a fight, Loki. No one out there cares that my brother was killed. He was just a child, and he is now  _dead_ , gone, never coming back. I can’t…if I don’t do something, then what good am I?”

                He was silent, cupping his hand on the back of her head, and rocking her gently. He couldn’t just agree with her, couldn’t say he’d take care of it. How could he? What if she slept on her anger, felt better in the morning, and started seeing him as a monster for being so willing to make things better the only way he really could? The last three years would be lost, and he would have nothing left to look forward to.

                And he certainly had looked forward to seeing Kari every day. No one else had any interest in coming back – she not only had interest in coming back, she seemed genuinely happy to see him, day in and day out. At least, she did, after she learned the events that surrounded his fall from the broken Bifrost.

                It was like she cared for him. And it had been so long since anyone cared for him, and wasn’t afraid to show it every day, that he would have done anything for her.

                All she had to do was ask.


	7. Chapter 7

                One day.

                Loki asked her to take one day to think about how she felt, about what she wanted to do about the guards and Laus. And despite how angry Kari was, how urgently she wanted to make things right, he had a look in his eyes that told her he wouldn’t budge on his choice.

                So she sealed the wall, and returned to her home, attempting to sleep. It was a rough fight, an almost impossible battle, as she laid upon her bed with her blanket tucked under her arms, covering her short night-dress-clad body. Every so often, she flopped, rolling onto her other side. Comfort was not a word in her vocabulary. All she had was anger. It was all she could feel, even when she tried not to.

                Kari was  _so angry_  at everyone, Odin and Thor, the guards, the boy who claimed to be River’s friend – they were treating this as a small hitch, when it reality it was a horrid occurrence. There wasn’t going to be any ease on her mind that night – she was determined, and furious.

                And somewhere amidst her hatred, she found a spark.

                A single light in her heart that made her open her eyes and stare up at the ceiling.

                Of all the people she wanted to hurt for what had happened, she was finding the one person she wanted on her side was Loki. The “monster”. The “bad guy”. The one who tried to destroy one planet and rule another. He was becoming her light in the darkness. The only reason she left her home at all in the past week was to sit with him in his cell, and talk with him. He was the reason she got out of bed at this point, the reason she did anything.

                And yet, she sat upright, gasping out in the darkness, when she heard his voice across the room.

“Kari.” Her hands couldn’t move fast enough as she scrambled backwards on the bed, throwing up a hand to light the torch across the room. Loki winced slightly at the sudden light, but blinked away his surprise, and smirked at her from his place near the bedroom door.

“Loki?!” she gasped, nearly leaping to her feet as she pulled the blanket to keep her body covered. “What are you…I mean… _how did you get in here?!_ ” she exclaimed, certain she had to be having a dream of some kind. But there was a sparkle in his eye, a smirk on his lips, and she felt her heart drop slightly.

“You didn’t put the chain back on before you left…and your seal on the wall was…well…fragile, at best.”

“Why did you come here?”

“Because I know you aren’t going to change your mind. Just like I knew if I didn’t go when I did, I would never have another chance to get out.” Suddenly uncomfortable, Kari shifted her stance, trying to keep her eyes on his without showing him she was so nervous.

“Loki…” she said softly, trying to figure out the words she wanted to say.

He crossed the floor, pushing his hair from his face, before stepping in front of her. Her breath hitched as his fingers grasped the blanket that was in her hands, and tugged it away, revealing her only partially clothed body. Every inch of her burned red at the look in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, and a chill ran down her spine as his fingers brushed her shoulder.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“I’m unaccustomed to being close to you in a room that isn’t bewitched…” she admitted softly.

“Then perhaps we should get you accustomed…after all, I’m not going to hurt you.” Loki’s voice was soft, gentle, as he moved his hand and hooked her hair behind her ear. Releasing a shaky breath, Kari reached up, and covered his hand as it came to a stop on her shoulder.

“Loki, stop…” she whimpered, closing her eyes. Moving his hands around her body, Loki pulled her against him, and pressed his cheek into her hair.

“Listen to me…the reason I’m here is to help you. That look I saw in your eyes tonight…I know that look. I know that feeling. You are determined to make someone pay for River.”

“They  _have_  to know what they did,” she said, shaking her head as she pulled back. “I don’t care what I have to do to get it through their skulls – they must know what they’ve done to me. What they did to River…they can’t just let it go, that isn’t right!”

                Loki pulled her back into his arm, pushing her body onto the bed as he lowered himself next to her.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be with you tonight…before they find me in here. So you need to decide if you want me to help you make your point with Odin and Thor, or if you want to simply let it go.”

“You know what my choice is going to be.”

“Then why are we still sitting here?”

“What?”

“If we intend to make them understand what they’ve done, we need to start now…” he told her, shrugging as though it were obvious. Kari shook her head, and looked down as his hand rested upon her knee.

“As angry as I am, Loki, what could the two of us do? We are two against the world…even you had an army when you tried to rule Midgard, and they are nothing compared to us…”

                The smirk that formed on his lips was enough to make his eyes widen, and his head raise, so he stared straight out ahead of him.

“What?”

“You heard me. We are better than they are, stronger than they are. It is…unlikely you would have lost, had Thor not come down to bring you back.”

                Kari had never talked about Midgard before, not in this sense. She had mentioned it, when telling him where she found her stories, but it wasn’t anything like this, and he was, admittedly, startled at her candidness. For a moment, he wondered if she had always felt this way, and why he had never thought to ask, or why she never brought it up. They saw each other every day for three years, she read stories to him every day for three years. How was it, in those three years, he didn’t know she thought them better than Midgard? That she felt the way he did?

                Suddenly he was aware of the burning in his cheeks, and the warmth covering his body. He was blushing. And it was because of her.

                Thinking about her made him blush, and instantly he shifted, running his hand down his face at the realization. What was going on?

                Why did she suddenly make him feel so…different?

                His eyes fell to her knee as she lay her hand over his, and both seemed hesitant at the motion.

“…Kari?” he asked, his voice soft, as her eyes raised to meet his.

“…what?” The feeling of his hand moving against her leg made her eyes fall, and her anger vanish, as she bit her bottom lip, and glanced down.

“Kari…something has…happened…and…” Her heart skipped a beat, nearly leapt into her throat, as she kept her hand over his but did not stop his from moving across her thigh. “And because of it…there’s something I really need you to know…”

“…what is it?”

“I…”

                Before he could get the words out, the doors behind them flew open, revealing two guards, and a very angry God of Thunder.


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Thor!” she exclaimed, leaping from the bed, with Loki following in suit and tucking her behind him.

“Well, hello, Brother,” Loki spoke, venom on the word  _brother_ , as Thor growled, and entered the room.

“Both of you are coming with us,” Thor ordered, as the guards moved around him. One grabbed hold of Kari with a rough grip, hoisting her from the floor as she cried out.

“What?! Stop this! What are you doing?!”

“It is commanded by the Allfather, you have disobeyed a direct order, Kari – take her away.” His voice was harsh, cold, as she fought against the guard’s arm to no avail.

                Her body shivered in the great hall, her shoulder gripped by the guard who hauled her in, as she waited to hear what Odin would say to her for what happened. Everyone knew Loki couldn’t use his own magic in his cell, and she was the only other one inside that evening – it was pretty clear who had released him from his chains, who had weakened the glass keeping him locked away.

                But she wasn’t expecting what came next.

                Thor and Loki entered the hall, side by side, but Loki was not acting as if he were captured trying to escape. He had his head down, and followed his brother up to the steps, standing at his side as Odin ran a hand down his face.

“…one thing you are right about, Kari…what could the two of you do, against the whole of Asgard? We all know the answer is  _nothing_.” Wide-eyed, she shot a glance towards Loki, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, and very betrayed, as she realized why he wasn’t standing with her. “Had we not realized you were holding a grudge for River, we never would have thought to check on Loki, every night, after you left his prison.”

“…what?” Her voice was soft, shaken, as Odin shook his head.

“You’ve expressly disobeyed orders regarding your use of magic in that room. We could have looked passed it, had you not been so willing to deem  _us_ responsible for River. You’ve set Loki free in your blinding hatred of us for what we wish you could only see as a tragic accident.”

“You ordered them to  _kill on sight_! It’s not an accident, it’s murder!”

“Silence!” he bellowed, as she sucked in a hard breath, and bit her lip to stop from shouting back. “It is a precaution! Children do not belong in the relic’s chamber, not without accompaniment, and despite what he says, we  _are_  aware that Laus is the reason they were in there at all. We know what happened, Kari, and directing your hatred at us will not help you heal.”

                Closing her eyes, Kari shrugged the hand from her shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her body. What was the matter with her, thinking Loki was on her side? He was nothing more than a weasel for his father, and his brother, and she walked right into their trap. She felt so stupid for having thought he cared about her the way she cared for him, and truly wished she could just disappear.

“What happened to River was a tragedy, but it was an accident, Kari, and you need to accept that…or I will strip you of your powers, and banish you to Midgard to prevent you from doing anything foolish and reckless here.” Her head lifted, as her lip trembled, and she nodded.

“Do it.”

“Pardon me?” Odin asked, as Loki looked at her with a raised brow.

“Do it. Send me to Midgard. What is there to keep me here? What do I have left? My family is dead, and the only person who…otherwise mattered…is nothing to me now. Take what you will, and send the rest of me to Midgard,” she nearly ordered, before shaking her head. “It does not matter to me anymore.”

“So be it. I will allow you to…gather some things…before I send you away.”

“What?” Loki croaked, turning in surprise as Odin’s eye landed on him. “Are you truly going to do this?”

“Guards, escort her back to her home, and then bring her back here…” Without another look, Kari turned on her heels, yanked her arm from the grasp of the guard, and made her way out the door.

“You cannot truly send her away for this.”

“I can. And I will.”

“But she would never have done anything!”

                By the time Kari returned from her home, Loki and Thor were nowhere in sight, and she was left alone with Odin. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest, and she lowered her eyes to the floor. Of all the things she had in her home, the only thing she brought back with her was a book she had given River, that had his name scratched on the top of the inside cover. Odin looked at her, seeing the sadness as her eyes focused on the floor, before he cleared his throat, and stood.

“If you can come to terms, accept the truth, and  _let things go_ , we will consider letting you come back, but only in time. And only if it is mutual.”

“There is no reason for me to every come back, All-father. River was my last lifeline, and without him, I have nothing. Perhaps Midgard is the best place for me,” she admitted, shaking her head and sighing.

“Midgard is Thor’s realm. You will be taken care of upon arrival, and be taught how to be mortal.” The doors opened behind them as Thor entered, with Loki ducking into the room behind him. The God of Thunder stepped up to her, and laid a hand upon her shoulder.

“Are you ready?”

“No…but let’s get this over with, shall we?”

                With a sigh, Odin climbed to his feet, motioning for Thor to step away. Kari closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip, feeling her body react as Odin stripped her of her power, of anything that made her a true Asgardian, and after a few moments, with a rather a tingly sensation coursing through her body before dissipating, Kari opened her eyes, and peered down at herself, sniffling softly. This was not something she ever anticipated. She was not prepared. She wasn’t going to be happy, but she had nothing to stay for – her family was gone. Her only friend betrayed her trust.

“Time to go.”

“Don’t do this.” Loki’s voice was sudden, and she closed her eyes again.

“Why not?” Odin questioned, brow raised, as Loki stepped closer.

“She has been punished enough – sending her to Midgard as a mortal is cruel.”

“It’s what I want,” she spoke up, tilting her head. “The choice is not yours. You…you…” She couldn’t decide what to say to him, whether to tell him he lied to her, or that he betrayed her. But she shook both thoughts away, and turned her attention back to Odin. “I cannot trust you, Loki…I have no idea if  _anything_  you said, or  _anything_  you did was real. May we go?” she questioned, catching Thor’s eye. He nodded, and put his hand around her wrist, holding on to her tightly.

                Within a matter of seconds, a minute at most, Thor and Kari were gone, leaving Odin in his throne, and Loki lurching forward a few feet behind where they had been. He looked around, and closed his eyes, scowling.

“Had I known this would be the result, I would not have helped you.”

“She chose this, Loki.”

“You let them kill River, she has every right to be angry and want some sort of vengeance!” he exclaimed, straightening up slightly as Odin stood.

“And would you have helped her get that vengeance?”

“No! She  _trusted_  me, I could have fixed this,” he growled, before shaking his head, turning, and making his way from the chamber. 


	9. Chapter 9

                Midgard was not on the top of the list of places Loki wanted to visit, wanted to take a trip to, anytime soon. But with Kari being sent away, he seriously reconsidered his refusal to return.

                Odin was not as keen to reconsider allowing him to go, however.

                It took a long time before Loki was cleared to return to Midgard, a lot of convincing so Thor and Odin would believe he wasn’t going to try and take over again.

                He hadn’t expected Kari to be so…mortal. On sight alone, he wouldn’t have known it was her.

                Her hair was not the beautiful shade of brown that perfectly framed her face, accentuated her coffee-colored eyes, and made her look like a picture when she smiled. Her skin wasn’t pale, no longer a match for his own.

When he first arrived, he disguised himself in mortal clothing – jeans, T-shirt, leather jacket – just to blend in so no one panicked at the sight of him. He made his way downtown, peering around him as he dodged the other people on the sidewalk.

“Pardon me,” he muttered, stepping around a young woman.

“Excuse me,” she replied, shifting around him and continuing on.

The moment she spoke he stopped, and turned, bounding back to follow her around the corner. Her hands were in the pockets of her dark blue jeans; her feet, covered in black sneakers, thumped against the sidewalk; her upper body was covered in a dark green sweater, sleeves rolled up beneath her elbows; and her blonde locks were protected from the sun by a dark gold ball cap. A smirk formed on his lips as he followed her, not really sure if it was Kari and not sure if he cared when she turned the corner, him hot on her heels.

Halfway down the block, she stopped, and tilted her head, peering over her shoulder. The second she stopped, he ducked inside a doorway, peering out after a second to see her walking away with a shrug. He smirked again, and followed once more, repeating the action a few more time until she came to a stop in front of a tall brick building, her hand on the rail leading to the door. Her feet came to a stop on the bottom step, her fingers fishing her keys from her pocket, and Loki, pursing his lips to suppress his smirk, started to stroll passed her.

A grunt passed his lips as she turned and abruptly close-lined him.

“Stop following me.”

“What?” Her eyes peered down at him, the same familiar look in them that he saw when she realized he had been helping Odin and Thor.

“Stop. Following. Me.” Shrugging his shoulders, Loki stood straight, and peered up at her, only a couple of inches shorter than her as she stood perched on the steps.

“Who is going to make me?” he hissed, causing her to grunt, shove him back, and spin on her heels to make her way into the building. Loki wasn’t letting go, and bounded up the steps, nearly chasing her as she rushed up the steps.

                Sucking down a hard breath, Kari spun into the apartment at the top of the steps, shoving the door towards the frame only to grunt as it stopped sharply against his shoulder.

“What are you doing here, Loki?” she growled, thrusting her body harder against the door.

“I came to see you.”

“Bullshit!” she snarled, groaning as he forced the door back and she flew back onto the floor. Sighing, he stepped around the door, and closed it behind him, reaching his hand out for her. “Get away from me.”

“Are you still angry?” he questioned, his hand still outstretched. Her eyes narrowed, and she drove her hands into the hard tile beneath her, forcing her body back to her feet.

“Only with you. I’ve let go of my anger towards the others. But you…” She huffed, and shook her head, turning her back to him as she moved further into the apartment. “I’m certain I could hold this against you for a very long time. Like…forever.”

“You don’t look Asgardian anymore.”

“That’s the point. I’m  _not_  Asgardian anymore – I’ve given it up,” she answered, tugging her ball cap off her head and tossing it to the countertop. Loki held his breath as her hair fell about her shoulders, free from the confines of the hat, and gave a very small smirk.

“You were better as a brunette, Kari, I hope you know that,” he began, quirking a brow and smirking suggestively. A groan passed her lips, and she shifted in the middle of the kitchen, turning her body to see him.

“I’m trying so hard to stay mad at you, Loki, stop trying to warm me up.” It was clear simply being in the same room as him was making the ice around her heart begin to thaw, and he smirked more, stepping closer.

“Not trying to say you don’t look lovely, though. Because you do. A sight for sore eyes,” Loki continued, watching her face begin to redden as she looked away.

“Stop it…before I-“

“Before you what? You are merely a mortal, you have no strength over a  _God_. I, on the other hand, could bend you to my will,” he crowed, stepping up to her and hooking a hand around her neck. The sound that squeaked from her lips at his touch made him stop, and frown. “Why are you so convinced I would actually hurt you?”

“Because you already have,” she breathed, closing her eyes and pushing him away.

                Words were lost as she lowered her head, and turned away from him, her hands clamped around her own neck. Neither were sure what to say to the other, as he stood in his place in the kitchen, and she walked away from him towards the bedroom. She had spent every day on Earth trying to decide what to say if she saw him again, trying to form the right words to express how bad it hurt when she realized what happened that night in the great hall. Despite them all, though, as she turned to see him again, there was only one thing she could think of to say.

“…thank you.” His eyes shot up to see her, confusion on his face, as she shrugged.

“For what?”

“Doing what you did…ratting me out to the All-father. I was…determined to do a very bad thing in order to make myself feel better…and I wasn’t considering the consequences of it. I would have taken out two guards and a  _child_  for River’s memory…even though he would never have forgiven me for such a thing.” Her lip trembled slightly as she released a slow breath, and looked towards the floor. “You did the right thing…by getting me caught. And I could only feel…betrayed.” Loki stared at her, baffled by the words she said, before he turned slightly, taking a step towards her.

“Kari, I never wanted you to feel betrayed.”

“But I did. And that was my fault, as well as my undoing. I was so angry at you in that moment, that I forced his hand…and you know what I found out? About being mortal?”

“What?” he asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“I could handle this. I seem to be doing alright so far, but there’s something missing from it all.”

“Magic?” he snickered, eyebrow raised.

“A friend.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What?”

“I mean…there’s people I encounter every day, people I’m getting used to. But it isn’t the way I want it. It’s not…I mean…for instance, with  _you_ , I was so sure we could have been friends, had we…met under different circumstances.” Clearing his throat, he moved up in front of her, and peered down at her as she caught her breath, and met his eye.

“Had it not been for that stupid wall of glass keeping us apart for three years, things…might have gone differently,” he said softly, moving his hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Kari felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes fluttered as she nervously chuckled at the touch. It had been a long time since she’d seen Loki, let alone been so close to him. And she hadn’t been this nervous ever, in the entire time she’d known him, save for that last night she was on Asgard.

“But there was a wall of glass…and I don’t think I was ever anything more than someone to keep you company.”

                There was a moment where he didn’t say anything – he sighed, but did not speak, as she moved her eyes from his. She was obviously not ready to let go of how she felt, not fully, but he wasn’t going back if she was going to be angry at him.

“That’s ridiculous. You…were…my…friend.” Kari’s heart stopped, and she looked up at him incredulously, making him chuckle at the look on her face.

“No I wasn’t.”

“You were. I intimidated  _everyone_  who came into that room. Or, I tried. And I was the reason every single one left again and again…but you kept coming back. That became a game. Our game. I knew you’d never leave, and you knew I’d never let up, but you kept coming back, and you kept letting me try. It was the only thing I had to look forward to every day.”

“Loki.”

“I mean it. You were my friend. The  _only_  person who wasn’t afraid of me, who didn’t blame me for what I’d done.” Her bottom lip was tugged in, pressed against by her teeth, as she shook her head.

“River thought so too. I’m sorry he never got to tell you.”

“Me too.”

                Sighing, Kari slipped away from him again, and moved into the living room behind him, flopping down onto her couch.

“Come back to Asgard.”

“As if the All-father would welcome me back,” she scoffed.

“He said if you accepted the reality of what happened, and if it were mutual, they would consider letting you back. Why do you think I’m here?” A soft snort sounded, and she covered her face, peering up at him with a raised brow.

“To clear your conscious?” she asked, making him growl at her before he sat beside her.

“He decided that if you had accepted and let go…we could bring you home.”

“We?”

“Thor came, as well…but he is visiting an old friend.” A smirk formed on her lips, and she nodded, pushing her hair off her shoulders.

“I’m afraid if I returned to Asgard, I might not know how to act…I do like it here, for the most part…”

                Sighing, and shaking his head, Loki reached out, and laid his hand on her knee, feeling her entire body tense up as she eyed his hand, then his face.

“I was going to tell you that they knew, the night Thor broke in. I was going to tell you the truth, but he was early…and I didn’t get to.”

“Right.”

“I mean it. I was also…hmm…even practicing, this is rather difficult for me to say.”

“Just say it.” She watched his face contort as he tried to form the words, repeatedly, before huffing and pushing his body from the couch.

“…I can’t,” he grunted in defeat, and Kari stared at him, eyebrows knitted together.

“Well…let me help…” she weakly offered, standing to follow him out of the room. It had been a long time since she had his company, and she was realizing quickly how much she’d missed it. “Is it…is there something you can  _do_  that would get what you want to say across?”

                His back was to her, but it was clear that he thought of what to do as his body straightened up, and his head turned, his eyes catching hers by surprise. A breath caught in her chest, her heart skipped a beat, and she shifted back a step as he fully turned to face her, brow raised, lips curled into a wicked leer.

“Loki?”

                In one long stride, he was directly in front of her, his hand caressing her neck, before he hooked it behind her, his fingers in her hair. Their eyes met, revealing how startled she was, and how… _enamored_  he was. With a faded smile, and a flick of his tongue over his lips, he bowed his head, nudged his nose against hers, and placed a soft, moist kiss upon her lips. Kari’s entire body trembled instantly, but her hands lifted, and she pressed them to his chest, unable to pull away. Despite how rough he had been in the few years she spent seeing him in that cell, how unwilling she had been to admit to herself that every look from him made her heart skip a beat, that contact, his lips upon hers, made her realize she had always wanted this.

                And she would be damned if she was going to pull away now.


	11. Chapter 11

               It was wonderful, having Loki in her new home. He kept her company, talked to her about Asgard, and even shared her bed with her at night. It was definitely a new sensation for her, having him so close, but she didn’t mind. She actually enjoyed it.

                But she avoided talking about  _returning_  to Asgard - she had no intentions of going back.

                The days with Loki were becoming familiar – wake in his arms, eat, she would go to work and he would sit and read one of the many books she had shelved, she’d come home, they’d either sit and she’d show him a movie, or they’d go for a walk. And every night, he’d kiss her again, and draw her body against his as they lay beneath the blankets on her bed.

                One morning, once they’d woken up, Loki sat at the kitchen table, listening to the shower running down the hall. She didn’t take long, before turning off the water, dressing, and moving to find him at the table.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” His eyes lifted to meet hers, and he smiled, nodding. She had the day off, she intended to spend it with him.

                It didn’t hurt anything to pretend to be a Midgardian, at least for a while. After all, by doing so, he got to see Kari smile, and spend more time with her. And if she wasn’t willing to talk about coming home, he had to find another way to keep her to himself.

                The pair made their way across town, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, hers in the pockets of her jeans, until she led him to the park near the school. It was peaceful. Quiet. And as soon as they sat down on the bench, he slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his.

“Kari?”

“Hm?”

“I brought you something…from Asgard,” he told her softly, his fingers digging into the pocket of his jacket. Kari shifted, brow raised, and peered up at him curiously. He brought her something? He’d been on Earth for over a week, why did he wait so long? But she smiled, tilting her head to see his hand as he pulled it from the pocket.

                Hanging from his fingers was a silver chain, with a golden shield knot dangling from the end. Her eyes widened, and she reached her hand out to touch it, glancing up at him in surprise.

“Loki…this is lovely.”

“It’s to keep you safe…had I known you were  _serious_  about being sent here, I’d have given it to Thor for you before you left…”

“Why Thor?”

“Would you have taken it from me?” A soft chuckle passed her lips, and she shrugged.

“That’s true…” Loki shifted on the bench, and unclipped the chain, laying the shield at the base of her throat so he could clip it behind her once more. As she shifted, and it touched her skin, the iciness of the shield made her wince, before she looked up at him, and smiled.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, it’s beautiful…” Sighing, she cupped her hands against either side of his face, and kissed him lightly. “Thank you.”

                It was odd, for him, to pretend to be mortal, to be a normal “human”. He felt out of place, and ridiculous, even though it seemed to make her smile. He was almost becoming desperate to go back to Asgard, the more time went on, and Kari was well aware that he was not enjoying himself as he had been when he first arrived, and she first caved to his touch. His discomfort didn’t stop him, though, from kissing her at night, and pulling her against him for sleep. If it made her smile…that was his reasoning. As long as it made her smile.

                That night, after returning to the apartment, he moved into the bedroom, pausing at the sight of her in a tank top and shorts, fumbling with the chain around her neck.

“Damn…” she muttered, not realizing he was watching her.

“…what are you doing?” Raising a brow and turning her head, she smiled at him, and pointed to the shield.

“I don’t sleep in jewelry…or shower in it, really…um…but I’m having trouble getting this off, would you mind?” she asked, bounding over to him, and wrapping her hair around her hand to move it from the back of her neck. A smirk formed on his lips, and he trailed his fingers down her neck, watching as she tensed, and whimpered softly.

“Kari,” he started, leaning in close enough that his breath swept across her neck.

“Loki…” she whispered, closing her eyes, nearly melting as his lips brushed her skin.

“The shield stays on.” Her eyes shot open, at the definitiveness in his voice, and she turned, her brow furrowed, as her eyes caught his gaze.

“What?”

“I believe you heard me.”

“…I don’t want to sleep in it, Loki…I love it, but I never sl-“

“It doesn’t come off unless I remove it,” he smirked, and she stepped back, a brow raised now. There was a sparkle in his eye, one that made her heart thump as her face reddened, and she frowned at the sight.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re mine now, Kari. That’s what this is. Yes, it will protect you…but it also brands you. You. Are. Mine.”         

                What was he trying to do to her? Her heart sank as he spoke, and she frowned, taking a step back.

“I am  _yours_? Like…what? You own me?”

“What? No. I just wanted to ensure that whether or not you come back to Asgard, you don’t choose another partner.”

“Oh my god, Loki, what are you doing to me?” she asked, shaking her head. “If you were so desperate for me to come back, so we could be…whatever it is you want us to be, you should have said so! You don’t need to brand me for that. And you didn’t need to mislead me, what is so difficult about telling me the  _truth_ , to my face!?” she exclaimed, and he held up his hands, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders.

“Stop shouting, and we can talk like  _adults_.”

                What?

                 _What?_

                That made her blood boil, and her entire body burned as she thrust her hands out to push him away.

                It didn’t work. She had, in her momentary anger, forgotten a very important fact.

                Loki was still a God. He had his strength, his power, his everything.

                And Kari was nothing more, now, that a mortal. Her hands thrust out, but they stopped abruptly against his chest as she flinched, him not even moving an inch.

“I can’t even…you make me  _so angry_ , Loki. You…betrayed me to your brother and father. You waited  _two years_  to find me here, now, when I was finally getting better. I was finally letting go. And you…you put this on me, telling me it’s a gift when in reality it was just a way to…t-to what, keep me as your own personal play thing? I’m not  _anyone’s_  play thing.” His hands squeezed, and she cried out, causing him to release her instantly.

                He’d forgotten, as well, even if only briefly, that she wasn’t strong enough for him to not hold back.

“I never said you were my  _play thing_. I’ve told you that you were my friend. And I was sure you knew how I felt – I don’t go around kissing everyone.” For a moment, she raised a brow as she looked at him, biting back a laugh at the image in her head of him doing just that. He bowed his head, and raised a brow to match hers. “Asgard still sees me as a monster and a fool. I’m not letting go of the only person to not see me as either.”

“I said you were not a monster, I never mentioned fool.” He smirked, and shook his head.

“Did you ever see me as one? Before I…before you came here?” With a sigh, she dropped her head, thumping her forehead onto his shoulder.

“I desperately want to hate you…because no matter what I do…I cannot hate you. I think you have more than a silver tongue in your power.”

“And only you will know, darling…but for me…keep this on…” His fingers brushed the chain as it rested on her neck, and she shifted her stance, nodding.

“…alright…” she conceded, closing her eyes, knowing full well it was useless to fight.

                After all, she couldn’t hold her own with him anymore. He could break her in half without much effort, if he truly wanted.

                And he wasn’t forcing her to return to Asgard.


	12. Chapter 12

 

                Despite how much he enjoyed the time he spent with Kari, Loki couldn’t stay on Earth. A few days went by before he returned to Asgard, leaving her behind with the shield around her neck. And then Kari was, once again, alone. She did not want to go back, she could not bring herself to face the people she had left behind, but now that she had the necklace against her throat at all times, Loki felt better about not staying with her.

                Certainly, she expected him to visit –after all, she was  _his_  now, he wasn’t just going to mark her, leave her and never come back. But he was gone for eight months - he left her on Earth with his shield about her neck, alone, for eight months. It was harder than she anticipated, but she tried to refocus on the coming holiday season.

                Sure, she had been there for three years, but the first year, she didn’t know what Christmas was, and the second year, she spent the holiday with Jane, because she wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. This was her third year, and she finally bought herself a small tree, a package of ornaments, and some lights. She even bought herself a couple gifts – something needed to be put under the tree, right?

                It was the day before Christmas Eve. The city was covered in snow, the moon glistening in the sky, reflecting off the moist white powder to help light the night. Kari was curled up on her bed, trying to sleep, smiling every time she rolled over and saw the soft blue and green beneath her door from the lights hanging throughout the apartment. She was certain she could love this holiday as much as everyone else did.

                Kari had just begun to drift, curled up, wrapped in her comforter, when she heard a thump outside. One eye open, she peered around, and sighed when it didn’t sound again. Just as she closed her eye, it thumped. She sat upright, and reached out for the baseball bat she had beneath the bed. Taking a breath, Kari lowered her bare feet to the cool floor, and carefully pulled her bedroom door open. She had the bat perched on her shoulder, her fingers wrapped tightly around the grip, as she looked around the hall, and started for the living room. No sooner had she reached the doorway, did she swing it down, and thump the end cap on the floor.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” A smirk tugged at the corner of Loki’s mouth as he turned, and shrugged.

“I was certain you would be sleeping.”

“Because in that case, it’s a smart thing to just show up in my apartment.”

“I have every right – you’re mine, remember?”

“How could I  _possibly_  forget?” she asked, pointing to the shield around her neck.

Kari raised her head, and blushed as she took in the sight of him. He was dressed so well – a dark suit, well-shined black shoes, a green and gold scarf still hanging about his shoulders. He had gone mortal, not God, when he chose clothes to visit her in. She saw his black coat tossed across the back of the couch beside her, out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t look away from him.        

“…you look really good, Loki.” With a slight shrug, Loki crossed towards her, and took the bat from her hand, tossing it near his coat upon the couch.

“As do you, Kari. Did you miss me?”

“No,” she answered, waiting for him to scowl before she smirked, and leaned up to brush a kiss on his cheek. “Of course I did…it is lonely here without you.” That brought the crinkle back to the corner of his eye as he bowed his head, and caught her lips in a quick kiss.

“That’s better. What is this?” he asked, motioning to the tree.

“It’s for Christmas…a holiday where people buy gifts for other people, to make them happy.”

“Who bought you gifts?”

“…well, me. I don’t have anyone to get me anything,” Kari told him softly, sliding her fingers down his scarf, and lightly twirling it around her finger.

“I see…” Loki slid his hand around her waist, and dusted a kiss on her forehead, before smiling against her skin. “Well, then, consider me your gift, Kari.” She pulled back, and peered up at him, a curious look upon her face.

“…You would let me call you  _my_  Christmas gift?”

“Why not? After all…I did come here to see you.” It was a bit dark in the room, but he could still tell she was blushing as she looked towards the tree, the only light in the room.

“It’s good to see you, Loki,” she said softly, making him smile as he pulled her body against his in a gentle embrace.

“It is good to see you too, Kari…come on…let’s go lie down.” He kept an arm around her as the pair moved down the hall, and, in the blink of an eye, once he was in his boxers, they climbed into her bed, curled up beneath her comforter, wrapped in each other’s arms. Within moments, they fell asleep, a smile on her lips as the feel of his body beside her.

                When Loki woke the next morning, Kari was not in the bed with him. Frowning, and furrowing his brow, he rolled off the bed, and moved towards the living room, looking around for Kari. He found her, curled up on the couch, covered in his coat with the fabric covering the lower half of her face. He raised a brow, slightly smiling, as he stepped into the doorway.

“…you know, I’m just down the hall, Kari…you can curl up against me in there.” She shifted, peering up at him with a sleepy look in her eyes, before she blushed, and nodded.

“I know…this is a nice coat, Loki. It smells just like you.” He laughed, and lowered his body beside hers, pulling her into his arms.

“Thank you?”

“…I was trying to think of something I could give you…because you are here for me, as my gift.”

“Having you want me here is enough for me.”

“But I don’t think it is….and you deserve something good,” Kari said softly, leaning her head into the space where his neck met his shoulder, as she slid her arm across his lap.

“You are good, Kari.”

“Loki?” He raised a brow, and sighed, planting a kiss on her head as he closed his eyes, and buried his nose in her hair.

“Yes?”

“…do…you love me?”

                That question caught him off-guard, and he reached down, tilting her head to see him better. For a second, he met her gaze, trying to figure out if she was serious, if he heard her right, but when she didn’t bat an eye, he frowned, and kissed her lightly.

“Yes. …I love you, Kari.” With a smile, she kissed him again, parting her lips and flicking her tongue against his as he followed in suit. A soft moan sounded from the back of his throat as she moved her hand across his thigh, giving his inner thigh a squeeze. At that sound, she pulled back, and nudged her nose against his.

“I know what I’m going to give you…for Christmas.”

“Kari, I promise, you don’t need to get me a gift.”

“It’s too late. I’ve decided. And you’re getting it.”

                Loki groaned, and nuzzled his nose against her cheek as she looked across the room at the small, glimmering tree. Kari wasn’t saying what he was getting, not just yet, and he was getting impatient. His had slid around her shoulder, his fingers dragging across her neck as she shifted, and bit down on her bottom lip.

“What is it?” Loki murmured into her ear, prodding her as he smirked at the whimper she made.

“You don’t want to be surprised?”

“I will make you tell me if you don’t do it.” Tilting her head back, Kari brushed her nose against his, and sighed.

“It’s miserable here…without you. I want to go back to Asgard with you.” His eyes widened, and he shifted to face her.

“…really?”

“Yes. I really don’t like it here, not as much as I thought I did. I probably could have made it had you never come for me…but now that I’m yours,” she said, her fingers raising to brush over her necklace, “I don’t want to be away from you…”

“So you are willing to leave everything you have here to come back?”

“I have nothing here if you are in Asgard. I could not care less about anything here. And I’m sorry…if this seems…needy or anything…but I only want you, and I’m only happy with you. So I want to come home. And be yours…whenever you want me.” His lips caught hers, as he held her close to his body.

“I will always want you, Kari,” he told her softly, closing his eyes as she nestled into his arms, a soft smile on her lips.

“…good…” Resting her head on his chest, Kari bit her lip, and raised a brow. “…so when can we go?”

 


End file.
